Forgiveness
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Three months after Carrie joined the Avengers, the young telekinetic meets up with someone from her past. The Avengers follow her discreetly to a café and are surprised by who Carrie is talking to.


_**This is a one shot side story to 'How Carrie Joined the Avengers'. This is supposed to be simple and sweet. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

National Headline

Mysterious Avenger Apprentice finally makes herself known at the Stark Gala where she demonstrates her telekinetic powers to literally make the stars fly around us. The youngest of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and a gentle brave soul to be founded in her generation. We expect good things from Carrie White and we'll be cheering her on for her to carry on the Avengers' torch for future heroes to come.

Clint put down the newspaper and turned to Tony, "Talk about pressure." he commented after reading that headline out loud to his team who sat around the dinner table eating breakfast.

"This was gonna happen sooner or later." Tony said, taking the paper from Clint to read the column before it was taken by Steve.

"Maybe this was too early. We knew she would be introduced to the public at some point, but she has only been with us for three months and has not seen a real battle." Steve said, concerned for their foster child seeing how she is a nonviolent Avenger.

"Nothing we can do about it Steve." Bruce said, stirring his tea, "It's done. The best we can do right now is lend her our support and trust that she can handle herself in any upcoming battle." he said, feeling just as protective over the young girl as everyone on the team.

"That's right." Thor chimed in, eating his sausage, "She has devoted herself to becoming an Avenger. Surely her training has paid off." he said, praising the young Midgardian for her commitment to her team.

"She's clumsy here and there, but she bounces back. That's one of the perks of her being Carrie." Natasha commented, having supervised her combat training herself as the only other female of the group. Over the past three months since her stay at Avengers Tower, she and Carrie truly bonded in ways the younger girl never thought possible.

"Best part," Tony began, "she's more confident now compared to before when her self-esteem was so low it was in the grave yard, and now look at her." he added with an proud smile, he like everyone on the team witnessed her transformation from the timid child to a confident smiling modern teenager. The Avengers couldn't help but smile at the truth within Stark's words seeing how they themselves witnessed Carrie's transformation first hand.

"Speaking of Carrie, where is she? Did she have breakfast yet?" Clint asked, noticing the topic of their conversation has not come down yet.

"Hang on a second." Tony paused before addressing his AI, "JARVIS, can you tell Carrie that breakfast is ready?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I cannot. Ms. White is currently not in Avengers Tower." JARVIS answered, wiping the smiles off the Avengers' faces upon hearing the AI say that.

"Excuse me?" Tony exclaimed to his AI, "What do you mean she's not in the Tower?"

"She left thirty minutes before you woke up Sir so she can meet a friend for breakfast." JARVIS informed Tony who had more questions than answers, "Wait, since when did Carrie make friends outside the Tower?"

* * *

At a little café that was walking distance from Avengers Tower sat Carrie White who patiently waited for 'that person' to arrive. She tapped her fingers on the table, anxious and nervous over this meeting as she stared out the window towards the morning sky. She let out a slow breath in order to calm herself, unsure if coming here really was the best idea.

"Carrie?"

She slowly looked away from the window, turning to face a beautiful blonde girl around her age, her blue-green eyes watching her nervously and expectantly as she waited for Carrie to speak.

"Sue Snell."

_Yesterday at the Stark Gala_

_Carrie excused herself to the restroom after demonstrating her telekinetic display for all the guests that have come here tonight. She smiled at the praise she received from all who witnessed her making the star decorations move in a beautiful dance that everyone happy._

_Upon entering the restroom, she relieved herself before walking over to the sink to wash her hands, unaware of the blonde that silently came into the restroom behind her._

_"Carrie."_

_The telekinetic froze at the familiar voice she has known growing up, the same one that accompanied the bullies that tormented her in Chamberlain. Turning around, she was met with the same beautiful girl she has known since childhood, her hair done in a half-ponytail fashion and her red dress that reached the floor._

_"Sue Snell?" Carrie said in disbelief, not expecting one of her bullies to be at this Gala._

_Sue fidgeted where she stood, looking nervous and uncertain as she stared at the previously timid girl she and Chris tormented since middle school. But looking at her now, she can see how changed Carrie White has become, emotionally and physically. She was truly the definition of metamorphosis._

_"Hi." Sue greeted, though with nervousness as she watched Carrie's eyes flit to the door behind the former. Raising her hands in a show of peace, she said, "I'm not here to do anything to you Carrie. I just want to talk." Carrie was silent before she relaxed her stance, but kept her guard up as she watched Sue._

_"I didn't expect you to be here." Carrie stated as Sue released a disbelieving laugh, "I could say the same thing about you...that came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that." she added, realizing her error._

_"It's okay. Personally, I never expected to be here, at least not so soon." Carrie commented, trying to adjust to the idea of being publicly known as the Avenger Apprentice._

_Sue chuckled, "They are probably shitting themselves back home if they saw what you are able to do." Carrie shared in her laugh, imagining their expressions as well, "Inappropriate, but funny."_

_Sue paused as she swallowed her saliva, "I know you have very little reason to trust me, and I don't blame you." she began, looking Carrie directly in the eye as she spoke, "I'm only in town temporarily, so I am hoping that you and I can talk on common ground before I go back to Chamberlain."_

_Carrie stared at Sue, trying to pick out any sign of deception as Natasha and Clint taught her. So far, there is no change in the girl's pitch or loss of eye contact between them. "What time tomorrow?" she asked, eliciting a sigh of relief from the other girl before she gave the address and time for them to meet up._

Present Day

So here they were, face-to-face, one standing and the other sitting, both looking anxious for this awkward meeting.

"Hi." Sue was the one who broke the silence as she slowly sat down across from the strawberry-blonde, "I-I wasn't sure if you would be here." she stuttered, her fingers trembling as they clasped together.

Carrie shrugged, "A part of me didn't want to come here. But I will not be seen as a coward no matter what our past has been like." Sue flinched slightly at her calm yet firm tone. "You're very brave," Sue softly praised, looking down at her hands, "braver than I've ever been in my life."

Carrie stared at the blonde, her calm face unchanging, "What did you want to talk about, Ms. Snell?" she asked, making the other girl look up from her hands to meet Carrie's eyes.

Both girls didn't notice the van parked across the street from the café, or the eyes that were currently watching through the tinted windows.

"Carrie's calm, but the other looks nervous." Natasha noted as she, Clint, Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor watched their apprentice speak to the blonde.

"Got something." Tony announced from the driver's seat as he looked at his computer, "Sue Snell, age 16, and..." he squinted his eyes at the screen, "...is from Chamberlain, Main." this caught their attention as Tony let out a long sigh, "She and Carrie both attended the same high school before our girl ran away."

"Carrie didn't have any friends in Chamberlain." Steve stated from the passenger seat as he leaned over to look at the screen on Stark's phone.

"She doesn't. Sue Snell was one of Carrie's bullies and was part of the 'Ultras'. A clique of popular girls who have been reported to have harassed Carrie throughout middle and high school." Tony informed them as he looked at the Ultras' Facebook and Twitter pages along with school documents that recorded each of the girls' negative behavior towards their apprentice.

"What is she even doing here?" Bruce asked, glancing from the café to Tony's screen as the latter's AI sent him information regarding the blonde.

"Apparently she was at the Gala along with her aunt who was invited for her support to Stark Industries." Tony noted as he watched security footage of Carrie going into the restroom before Sue followed her in, "That's where Sue and Carrie met."

"What does she want though?" Steve asked, looking away from the screen towards the two girls.

"Hang on, I installed audio surveillance into the communicator bracelet I gave to Carrie recently. Let's hear what the bully has to say." Tony said as he turned on Carrie's communicator to listen in on the girls' conversation.

Back at the café, the girls didn't notice the quite beep that came from Carrie's bracelet. "I heard about what happened with your Mother, what she put you through." Sue began, watching as Carrie took a sharp intake of breath at the mention of that woman. "We all knew she was a fanatic, I just never realized she was..." she paused, unsure how to address Margaret's mental condition to the girl.

"...a crazy murderous hag?" Carrie finished for Sue, surprising the blonde at the normally quiet girl's use of language. "Well, yeah." Sue said, not hiding her shock at how Carrie described her Mother.

"I know, she's in a mental facility getting the help she needs. But it at this point that she has lost the right as Mother." Carrie stated in a somewhat cold yet clear voice as she thought of her abusive parent.

Sue swallowed her saliva, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she's in the past, and will remain the past. She will never bother me, or anyone, again." Carrie said, having put Margaret behind her a long time ago the moment she accepted the Avengers' offer to join.

Sue smiled for a second, "That's good." she said, her voice quiet and her face looked distant and lost.

Carrie inhaled, "Why are you really here?" she asked, feeling like she was talking to a completely different person that wasn't from Chamberlain.

Sue looked mournful and was unsure how to answer Carrie's question before she finally opened her mouth, "After you disappeared, everything changed." she began, watching Carrie's face, "Lately I've been thinking about what comes next after High School, what I'll become. But in order to do that, I need to address what I've done...to you." she paused, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. "When I learned about what your Mother did to you, it opened my eyes." she said, "I realized how horrible I was to you, how I hurt you constantly without thinking about your feelings or the consequences that followed." she let out a sigh, "I came here to tell you I'm sorry. I know this sounds like bullshit to you, I don't blame you for it, and I don't expect you to forgive me because I can't even forgive myself. I just hate that it took me this long to finally come to my senses." she said, her voice cracking towards the end as tears threatened to spill forth from her eyes.

Carrie watched her, sensing the girl's genuine guilt and self-hatred with her powers and taking a glimpse through Sue's memories to see the recent events that followed the former's disappearance. "You're no longer friends with Hargenson, are you?" Carrie asked after a moment of silence, surprising the girl who nodded, "Yeah, I stopped talking to her completely after you disappeared. Though she's still persistent on keeping me in her circle." she said, hating herself for being friends with that spoiled brat in the first place.

"Keep maintaining your distance from her then." Carrie advised, " It's people like Chris that make it their mission to destroy all that's good just to feel superior. I know you're a good person, you've always been underneath all that. The fact that you broke away and have seen the error of your ways proves that."

Sue asked in confusion, "How can you tell?"

Carrie shrugged, "My secondary ability, I can read minds and emotions from other people." At Sue's wide eyes, she assured her, "Don't worry, I don't dig that far deep, just the surface." Sue sighed in relief at Carrie's words, happy that her memories of Tommy remain private.

Carrie smiled softly, "I'm glad you're no longer friends with Hargenson. Now you can finally move forward and be who you truly are and not what she is." she said, surprising Sue further.

"Why are you saying that?" Sue asked, "You're supposed to be angry at me. Hell, you should be wanting to hit me for all the shit I put you through." she said in exasperation, fully expecting anger and hatred from the girl.

"Trust me, hitting was not the only thing I considered doing when the Ultras bullied me." Carrie bluntly said as Sue raised an eye brow, "What kinds of things?"

Carrie paused, "You don't wanna know." she said, making Sue lean back from the girl, afraid of what went on through her mind back in high school.

Carrie sighed, "I wanted to be angry when I saw you yesterday, I wanted to hate you for all the pain you put me through. But I can't." she paused, staring Sue straight in the eye, "I have no wish to hold onto grudges. I don't want to be that kind of person and let bitterness eat me from the inside out. That's not me." she said, having decided long ago not to let her painful past turn her into something worse than her Mother or Hargenson. "I'll always carry the scars within me, but I will not let them control me. Just as you won't let Hargenson control you either."

Sue stared at Carrie in shock and amazement as the latter continued, "You've done things you're not proud of, and you've acknowledged it." Carrie sighed, looking down at her hands for a second, "I can never forget what you and the Ultras have done to me," she paused, then looked back up at Sue, "but I _am _willing to forgive you if you truly want start anew."

Sue's eyes shone with tears, "Really?"

Carrie nodded, "You took the first step when you stepped out of Chris' shadow, and I'm very proud of you for that." Sue breathed out a laugh at her praise, but Carrie didn't stop there, "You'll be making very big changes, and it's not just going to be for yourself."

"What do you mean?" Sue asked as Carrie stared intently at her before a bright smile came onto her face, "It's a girl."

The blonde was confused by what Carrie just said, but the latter wasn't looking at her, she was staring at her abdomen. Sue's eyes widened as he hand traveled to her belly, "I'm..." she couldn't finish that sentence as recent memories of being nauseous and moody caught up with her. "I though it was the change in atmosphere that was getting to me." she said, rubbing her abdomen, laughing when her mind processed the information of being with child.

"Congratulations." Carrie said, smiling at the tearfully happy girl as she took tissues from her back and handed them to Sue who wiped her tears from her face. "Oh my God." Sue laughed, the tears still flowing from her eyes, "What am I gonna tell Tommy?" she asked realizing that this involves him as well.

"Just tell him the truth. He's a great guy and he loves you very much. He'll make a wonderful Father." Carrie said, having seen and observed the connection between the two before running away from Chamberlain.

"You really think so?" Sue sniffles, feeling a little better in spite of her doubts, "We're still in high school and we have no idea what we'll be doing."

"That's part of the learning experience. Ask one of my guardians, he's not perfect, but he's cool." Carrie said, hoping to make her feel better as she thought of Tony's awkward attempts at parenting the first month into her stay.

Sue breathed out a laugh before her smile quickly disappeared, "I never expected this. Am I even ready to be a Mom?"

"Just because a child is unplanned doesn't mean they are any less wanted." Carrie said, smiling sadly and added, "I fall into that category of unplanned."

"Not your fault." Sue said in Carrie's defense, making the young girl smile. "Don't you worry about being ready. Babies have this unfounded ability to give you the strength and courage to do what's right for you and them." At Sue's questioning look, Carrie added, "One of my guardians as two kids of his own and is expecting a third very soon, it's either gonna be a Natasha or a Nathaniel." she said with a smile as she remembered her recent talk with Barton who was excited for his third child on the way.

Carrie reached over to hold Sue's hand, "Hey, you're gonna be fine. Even if you don't believe you're ready, you'll both be alright." Sue smiled, feeling even better than she's ever been, more so when it's from the same person who has forgiven her for all the years of pain the blonde help inflict upon her.

Sue placed her hand over Carrie's, "I hope you're right. I don't want my daughter repeat my mistakes." she said, knowing that it will be her responsibility to keep her away from people like Hargenson.

Carrie assured the girl, "Don't worry, she won't. You've learned from your mistakes, you can teach them to her. Teach her to stand up for people like me and stop people like Hargenson. Those are the kinds of heroes kids need in their lives." she said, hoping this would inspire Sue to be a better role model for her baby.

"Thanks Carrie. You're a really nice person." Sue said before smiling regretfully, "I just wish I had been the friend you needed growing up."

"We can be friends now if your open to it." Carrie offered, her smile never leaving her face, "It's not too late to start over."

Sue's eyes lit up, "Really?" Carrie shrugged, "Yeah, why not? New life, new friend, new start."

Sue's face brightened with a smile, "I think that would be cool." Taking a deep breath, she began, "My name is Sue Snell, I'm from a small town called Chamberlain, it's located in Maine, and I'm a Junior in high school."

Carrie laughed through her nose, "It's nice to meet you Sue. My name is Carrie White, I currently live at Avengers Tower as an apprentice, all the Avengers are my teachers and foster family." she introduced her new self to her new friend.

"What do they teach you?" Sue asked, interested in the changes to Carrie's life.

"Steve teaches me history. Tony: robotics and engineering. Natasha: second language course along with combat training. Clint: English and weapons. Bruce: science and medical training should the moment arise. Thor: telekinesis training." Carrie listed as Sue's eyes widened, "Wow."

Carrie nodded, "Yeah, it sounds ridiculous and overwhelming, but it's very fun." she said, enjoying how broadened her horizons became at this point.

"Just curious, who's your favorite Avenger? You are living with them after all." Sue asked, wondering who Carrie's favorite hero is within the team.

Carrie hummed as she though over the girl's question, "I'm not sure, I never had a favorite before." she shrugged, "But the closest I come to is Bruce and Steve."

Back in the van, Bruce blushed when he heard Carrie say he was her favorite as his team mates turned to him while Steve stifled a small laugh at how Tony playfully glared at him, "I thought I was her favorite." he whined with Clint clapped him on the shoulder and joked, "You're not even her seventh favorite." this earned him laughs from within the van when Tony glared at him.

Steve shook his head at the two before turning his attention back to the girls, pride filled him for Carrie's selfless act of forgiveness and support for another person. "She's still remains the kind hearted soul in the known realms, only stronger." Thor said to the team who voiced their agreements at how just Carrie was towards her ex-bully.

"That's Saint Carrie for you, she's a real cinnamon roll." Tony exclaimed, using two of his favorite nicknames he reserved for their apprentice.

After an hour of eating and talking, the two girls got up to leave the café. "Hey Carrie, thanks again for agreeing to meet with me." Sue said as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Think nothing of it." Carrie said, happy to have gotten somewhere with her former bully. "Listen, if you need someone to talk to, with your pregnancy and all, you can call me okay." she offered after they both exchanged phone numbers with each other at some point during their breakfast.

"Thanks Carrie." Sue said as she and the strawberry-blonde hugged each other with the latter whispering, "You be careful now Sue, Hargenson will no doubt use your pregnancy to put you down." she pulled away to look her in the eye, "She may have money, but you got something better, you have love."

Sue nodded, "Thank you." she said before hailing a taxi then waved good bye to Carrie as the driver pulled into the road.

Carrie smiled, happy and relieved that Sue has changed from who she was into someone that will be even better. Her smile vanished when she saw a familiar van across the street, making her sigh in exasperation before walking across said street to approach the vehicle. When she got to the side walk, she came up to the side door and knocked, stepping back as the door slid open. Upon seeing her mentors she gave them her best disapproving stare, "How long?"

"Somewhere around 'murderous hag' all the way to the end." Clint answered unashamed as Carrie shook her head at her family before climbing into the van to sit beside Thor and Bruce.

"Seriously Carrie, what do I have to do to be your favorite?" Tony asked, turning around in the driver's seat to look at the girl who laughed at him, the others joining in as Natasha slid the door shut before the van rolled out of its parking space.

* * *

_**What do you think? Was it good, or was it really good? Leave me a comment below and tell me what was your favorite part.**_


End file.
